U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,563 is related to a collating machine feeding into or out of racks. A horizontal framework carries a plurality of transverse, inclined, parallel, paper-supporting racks. A conveying system on the machine, including a belt, transport sheets of paper emerging from a reproduction apparatus into predetermined ones of the racks. After the desired number of sheets have been placed in the racks in the appropriate sequence, various adjustments are made to the machine, including reversal of belt movement, enabling the machine to collate the sheets of paper previously assembled in the racks. The collating mechanism includes structure enabling the operator to adapt the machine to varying paper sizes, textures and weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 is related to an inserting machine with pockets having adjustable stops. Each of the pockets which are arranged at regular distance apart and are movable along an endless path, is provided with two vertically adjustable stops for the printed product placed into the pocket. The stops are mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier. Within the pocket carrier there is horizontally arranged a slide which has two elongated openings of slight inclination to the horizontal. A projection on each stop is guided in the corresponding opening of the slide accordingly effects a vertical displacement of the stops. A guide member which is displaceable in the direction of the slide on a carrier fixed to the machine has a guide groove for a projection arranged on the protruding end of the slide. Upon the moving past of the pockets the projection moves through the guide groove so that the slide is brought into a corresponding horizontal position and the stops are brought into a corresponding vertical position. Upon change of the height of the printed product, therefore, only the guide member needs newly be set on the carrier in order for the printed products to lie at the correct height in all pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,521 concerns a sheet material collating apparatus. A newspaper stuffing apparatus wherein pockets which serve for reception of newspaper jackets and inner sections are transported along an endless path past a first feeder which admits openable jackets, past at least one second feeder which admits inner sections into opened jackets in successive pockets, and thereupon past an evacuating device which removes the thus assembled newspapers from successive pockets. Each pocket is associated with a retaining blade which is held at one end of the pocket during travel past the first feeder, which is moved by a spring into the pocket and clamps one-half of the opened jacket against one wall of the pocket during travel toward and past the second feeder and which is retracted from the pocket not later than when the pocket reaches the evacuating device. Each blade is reciprocal along and is held against rotation relative to a guide shaft which is located behind the one wall of the respective pocket and can be rotated to move the blade against or away from one-half of the opened jacket in the respective pocket.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,086 is related to an apparatus and method for forming sheet material assemblages. An apparatus for forming sheet material assemblages includes a plurality of sheet material assemblers which travel in a continuous path and sequentially pass beneath stacks of sheet material. The stacks of sheet material are disposed in bottomless hoppers. The sheet material assemblers include belts which support the stacks of sheet material in the bottomless hoppers. The belts move with the sheet material assemblers to sequentially engage the stacks of sheet material. Upper runs of the belts move in opposite directions to the sheet material assemblers so that the upper runs of the belts are stationary relative to the stacks of material. The sheet material assemblers also include feed mechanisms and receiving locations. As a sheet material assembler passes under a stack of sheet material, sheet material is fed from the stack of sheet material by a feed mechanism to a receiving location.